First Sight
by H-Mira
Summary: Because of Matsumoto's clumsiness, Hinamori accidentally ends up drinking one of squad 12 concoctions. In order to avoid suffering the effects of the serum, Hinamori has to avoid direct eye contact with everyone for the next 24 hours. Can she manage on her own? Or will a certain white haired captain have to look out for her? Hitsuhina
1. Chapter 1

"Matsumoto-san, please remember to be careful with that vial. It is the only prototype we have and we still have yet to test whether or not it works." the vice-captain of the twelfth division said as the cheery tenth division vice-captain was leaving. " Also remember to be weary in the first 24 hours of its consumption and that all it takes is a split second of direct eye contact for it come into effect."

"Yes, yes, I hear you, Nemu. I'll make sure to be careful. Bye!" yelled back the voluptuous strawberry blonde as she made her way back to her own division. _Now I wonder who I should give this too_ thought the mischievous vice-captain as she poured the vial's contents into a spare cup. _Oh well, I'll figure that out later_.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you-" Hinamori started as she opened the door to the tenth division main office. "Hmm, he's not here…" she resumed after having quickly scanned the area. _That's a shame_ she thought as a frown appeared on her face _It's been so long since I've last seen him_.

"Oi, Hinamori, is that you?!" called out a female voice from behind Hitsugaya's desk. "Ouch!" said the voice once again as Matsumoto bumped her head while trying to get out of her hiding place.

"Rangiku-san? What are you doing behind Hitsugaya-kun's desk?" questioned Hinamori as she watched her friend slowing get up while rubbing her injured head.

"Oh, I was just hiding from Taichou. You know, the usual." Matsumoto replied as she finally straightened herself up.

"And the best place to hide from Hitsugaya-kun is under his desk?" Hinamori asked while trying hard to suppress her laughter..

"Well, of course!" exclaimed Matsumoto. "It's the last place he'd think to look for me!" The tenth division vice-captain then started to laugh aloud as though her plan to escape her captain by hiding under his desk was foul proof. After about 30 seconds, she paused and directed her attention once again to the fifth division vice-captain. "So, what brings you here, Hinamori?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if Hitsugaya-kun was around is all…" the shorter girl replied as the initial disappointed of not being able to see her childhood friend returned. "Anyway, I see that you're both busy, so I'll just be on my way-"

"Oh nonsense!" exclaimed the voluptuous tenth division vice-captain as she began to escort Hinamori to one of the couches present within the office. "Come sit down! Taichou will probably be back here soon anyway, so you might as well wait!"

"O-Okay, if you insist, Rangiku-san" Hinamori stuttered as she made her way to one of the couches. "Are you sure I won't be bothering you in the meantime?"

"Of course not!" Matsumoto replied. "It's not like I was planning on working till he got back here anyway. Now help yourself to one of the glasses of water on Taichou's desk while I go get one of my magazines!" the tenth division vice-captain continued as she made her way to the other side of the office.

Since Hinamori was quite thirsty, she decided to take Matsumoto up on her offer. She decided to grab the cup nearest to her and immediately downed the entire glass. She then paused for a minute when she realized that the _water_ had an unusual aftertaste. "Um, Rangiku-san…" the fifth division vice-captain called out. "Was that really water on Hitsugaya-kun's desk?"

"What do you mean, Hinamori? Of course it was-" Matsumoto started to reply as she made her way back to the fifth division vice-captain but then stopped as the realization hit her that Hinamori must have just drank from _that_ cup. _Oh_ she thought _Now this will be interesting_.

"What's wrong, Rangiku-san?" Hinamori questioned as she started to turn her head in Matsumoto's direction. Just as she was about to make eye contact with the older vice-captain, Matsumoto suddenly yelled and quickly brought her hands up to cover her eyes. "W-What? What's going on?" Hinamori continued as she started to worry.

"Ok, Hinamori, don't freak out, but what you just drank was…"

* * *

"Oi, Matsumoto, what's so important that I had to rush all the way back here for? I was in the middle of a captain's meeting, you know" stated the tenth division captain as he entered his office. He then paused as he caught sight of Hinamori sitting down with a blindfold over her eyes. "What's going on here…?" he resumed cautiously as he began to glare at his vice-captain.

"It's actually a pretty funny story, Taichou" Matsumoto began as she tried to force out laughter "You see, Hinamori accidently drank the vial prototype I received from Nemu earlier today. The prototype is only activate on direct eye contact, so I figured the best way to stop that from happening was to blindfold her."

"...And what exactly is this prototype suppose to do?" Hitsugaya further questioned as he increased the intensity of his glare.

"Well…" his vice-captain replied and she tried to think of a way not to further anger her already angry captain. "You see… This prototype makes it so that the consumer and the first person he/she makes eye contact with fall in love with each other…."

"WHAT!?" the tenth division captain yelled as his spiritual pressure began to soar.

"Wait, now Taichou, before you get too mad" Matsumoto quickly replied "The consumer has has to make eye contact within 24 hours of consuming the prototype for it to work! So as long as Hinamori doesn't make eye contact with anyone until her 24 hours are up, she'll be fine!"

At this, the tenth division captain started to regain his composure. He sighed and began to make his way over to Hinamori to see if she was alright.

Noticing her captain's sudden decrease in spiritual pressure, Matsumoto felt like it was now safe to carry on with the reason why she asked him to come back to his office in such a hurry. "Yeah, so, the reason why I called you back here was so that you could look after Hinamori until her 24 hours are up…"

"Very well" Hitsugaya replied "But you are going to help too. It is _your_ fault she is like this in the first place, so that responsibility for your actions!"

"Yeah… About that…" Matsumoto began and then immediately flash stepped out of the office, leaving her captain and the fifth division vice-captain alone.

"MATSUMOTO!" the tenth division captain yelled only to shortly realize that it was pointless since his vice-captain was already long gone. "I swear… I don't think I could have gotten a more irresponsible vice-captain" Hitsugaya sighed and then turned to face his childhood friend. "Come on, let's head on to my room. No one will expect to find you there, so you shouldn't accidentally run into anyone."

Hinamori nodded as she began to stand up. Unfortunately, she let out a yelp seconds later as she banged her knee on the coffee table in front of her. _Oh right_ she thought to herself as she began to massage her knee _I forgot that the table was right there_.

Hitsugaya sighed once again as he realized that there's no way his childhood would be able to safely make it to his room on her own. He then came to the conclusion that there was only really one way for him to bring her there while she was blindfolded: he had to carry her. So he scooped her up in his arms and began to make his way to his living quarters.

"W-What are you doing, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori stuttered as desperately tried to hold on to the figured that suddenly picked her up.

"Relax, Bed-wetter" Hitsugaya replied "I'm only carrying you because it would be too much of a hassle and a waste of time to have you stumble your to my room. So just bear with this till we get there."

Hinamori shyly nodded and began to curl herself up against Hitsugaya's chest in an attempt to both hide her rising blush as well as prevent herself from falling.

On the way to his room, the tenth division captain couldn't help but notice that he was getting quite a few looks from his subordinates. Some of them were merely confused or curious as to what their captain was doing, while others seemed to have a smirk on their faces.

 _What's their problem?_ Hitsugaya thought as he continued to make his way to his own living quarters. It was only when of his seated officers yelled that he should was "the man" that he realised just how his and Hinamori's current situation would appear to an ignorant bystander. The captain immediately started to blush and started to quicken his pace as he made his way to his living quarters. However, this only resulted in further misunderstanding as his subordinates interpreted his sudden change of pace in a very different way than what Hitsugaya had intended.

* * *

"Listen, Hinamori, feel free to make yourself comfortable while you're here. I just need to take care of something and I'll be right back" the tenth division captain said as he place his childhood friend gently down on his futon and exited his bedroom.

"Alright, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called out after Hitsugaya as she heard his steps get further and further away. _Hmm, what should I do while he's gone?_ she thought to herself _Oh, I know! I'll grab a quick shower while he's out! If I remember correctly, the bathroom should be this way…_ Hinamori then proceeded to stumble her way around across her childhood friend's room in her until she found she found the restroom.

 _Ah! Finally found it!_ She thought to herself as her opened the door and entered the bathroom. Little did she know, the "business" that Hitsugaya had to take care was, in fact, grabbing a shower. Therefore, when Hinamori abruptly swung the door, she was actually interrupting her childhood friend while he was getting undressed. Too shocked to say anything, Hitsugaya remained silent as Hinamori made her into the bathroom and towards the shower.

As Hinamori began to undressed herself, Hitsugaya flushed as he immediately turned his back to her and cursed at himself for not saying anything earlier. Now he was stuck in the bathroom with Hinamori until she caused enough noise with the running water to allow him to escape the room undetected.

"Hmm, since no one is here, maybe it's safe to take off the blindfold…" Hinamori whispered as she began to raise her hands to untied the piece of cloth covering her eyes. Hitsugaya then started to panic, desperately trying to think of some way of getting himself out of his current situation. "Actually, that might not be a good idea… Who knows what will happen if I end up making direct eye contact with myself?" Hinamori concluded as she lowered her hands once again and hopped into the shower.

Hitsugaya released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and quietly exited the bathroom while the running water was loud enough to cover up the noise of the door opening and closing. Once outside, he collapsed on futon and thanked his lucky stars that he was able to make it out of that situation without Hinamori finding out he was even there. _I'll have to be a lot more careful from now on_ he thought to himself.

Once Hinamori was out of the shower, Hitsugaya was final able to resume his previous attempt at taking a shower himself. When he was finished and made his way back to his bedroom, he noticed that Hinamori had fallen asleep on his futon. Or, at the very least, he assumed she was asleep, since he couldn't exactly tell whether or not her eyes were closed.

In any event, Hitsugaya was actually growing quite tired himself and set up his second futon next to Hinamori. After whispering a gentle goodnight to his childhood friend, Hitsugaya fell asleep with a faint smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hitsugaya awoke to Hinamori's sleeping face and figure curled up close to him. He couldn't help but take in the sight before him. Seeing her looking so peaceful was was enough to bring a gentle smile to his face. It was at times like this where he truly noticed just how beautiful she was: her hair, her complexion, her eyes…. _Wait a second_ he thought to himself. _Her eyes?_

That's when he realized that her blindfold had fallen off while they slept. And it was just his luck that Hinamori chose this moment to start fluttering her eyes open in an attempt to wake herself up. Hitsugaya was now faced with a choice: desperately try to prevent eye contact with his childhood friend or allow her to look straight into his eyes. Since he only had a few seconds to decide, the longer he took to make his decisions increased the chances of the latter choice happening.

Just as Hinamori was about to fully open her eyes, Hitsugaya immediately shut his own. _While it would be nice to have her return my feelings, I wouldn't be satisfied if it was under these circumstances_ he thought to himself as he listened to Hinamori desperately try to put her blindfold back on before he "woke up". _Guess I'll just have to wait a little while longer_.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, are you awake?" Hinamori whispered just loud enough as to not wake up her childhood friend if, indeed, he truly was asleep.

"Yeah, I just woke up…" Hitsugaya replied slowly in an attempt to convince her that he truly was asleep till just now.

"Well!" Hinamori began happily with a bright smile on her face "Good morning Shiro-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too, Bed-wetter" he replied as he noticed a frown appearing on his childhood friend's mouth in response to him calling her by nickname.

"You're so mean sometimes, Shiro-chan!" she said as she began to pout. "Even if you aren't a morning person, it doesn't mean that you have to be such a grouch in the morning!"

"Yeah, whatever." Hitsugaya retorted as he started to get up "Anyway, we should get started for the day. I have some paperwork I have to get done before submitting it this evening." He then extended his hand out and gave Hinamori a hand standing up.

"Right! I also have some paperwork I need to submit." the fifth division vice-captain replied as she tried to get her bearings. Unfortunately, she couldn't see just wear the futon ended, which resulted in Hinamori tripping and falling flat on her butt.

Hitsugaya sighed as he once again tried to help her get up. "Yeah, like I'm letting you walk around on your own in your current condition." he stated as finally managed to get her back on her feet. "Just leave the rest of your paperwork to Matsumoto. After all, she _is_ the reason you're in this situation to begin with. In the meantime, just stay with me in my office till your 24 hours are up. I know it's a pain, but it will only be for the day. So…. just try to bear with it, alright?"

"It's not so much that it's a pain or anything…" Hinamori began "I just… don't want to be a burden to you…" she finished as she hung her head low

"Listen, Hinamori" the division replied as he lifted her head back up with his right hand. "You're never a burden. In fact, considering all the times I was such a brat to you while we were growing up, I'd say you've more than earned the right to be taken care of every once in awhile. So just let me take care of you for once, okay?"

Hinamori simply nodded in response since she was too embarrassed to verbally reply to him.

"Good, now let's get going" Hitsugaya stated as he picked Hinamori up and made his way to his office.

* * *

Hinamori sighed. After being in her childhood friend's office for hours without anything to do, she was starting to get pretty bored. Furthermore, since Hitsugaya was busy catching up on Matsumoto's share of paperwork, he wasn't exactly in the position to help ease her boredom.

"I'm stepping out for a second, Hinamori" the division captain stated as he got up from his chair and started heading towards the office entrance "Don't let anyone into the office while I'm gone."

"Alright!" the fifth division vice-captain happily replied as she heard her childhood friend exit the room. _Hmm, what should I do while he's gone…_ she thought to herself.

Too caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that a certain third division vice-captain quietly made his way into the tenth division office.

 _I guess what Matsumoto said last night was true then…_ he thought as started to make his way towards a blindfolded Hinamori. _If I remember correctly, all it takes it a split second of eye contact for the serum to take effect… Only a split second for Hinamori to fall in love with me…_

Kira froze once he was standing right next to the fifth division vice-captain. Still in a world of her own, Hinamori had yet to notice his presence. Through no conscious effort of his own, Kira's hand started to make its way towards her blindfold with the intention of untying it. And just as he was about the touch the fabric…

"What do you think you're doing, Kira?" a cold voice spoke as the third division vice-captain was finally freed from his trance. Kira immediately turned around to meet the cold hard eyes of the tenth division captain as he was entering the room.

"Huh? Kira-kun is here?" Hinamori said as she finally noticed his presence for the first time since he entered the room.

"Um, uh…" Kira began as he tried to think of some excuse as for why he was just trying to remove Hinamori's blindfold. "You see… I was out drinking with Matsumoto last night and she was saying how Hinamori accidentally drank this serum and… uh… I was just curious to see whether it was true or not…"

"And you thought the best way to figure that out was to remove her blindfold? You weren't already convinced by the fact that she was even wearing one in the first place?" Hitsugaya replied harshly as he closed and locked his office door. He then started to make his way towards Hinamori and Kira.

Kira remained silent, unable to think of a reply as Hitsugaya made his between himself and Hinamori. As a result, the third division vice-captain being pushed off towards the side.

"And one more thing, Kira" Hitsugaya began once more as he focused a glare towards the taller male "You said Matsumoto told you about this. Did she tell anyone one _else_ about Hinamori's current situation?"

"Well, as far as I know, it's just me, Renji, and Shuhei-" Kira was then suddenly interrupted by shouting that was coming directly from the outside of the tenth division office.

"Come on, I heard she was in here!" a voice shouted from outside the office.

"Are you sure? This is the tenth division office!" another voice replied.

"She totally is! I saw Hitsugaya-taichou bring her in this morning and she hasn't left since!" a third voice yelled.

"So come on then!" the initial voice spoke again "We have to get in there and remove her blindfold before Hitsugaya-taichou comes back or someone else beats us to the punch!"

"Right!" a fourth voice replied. And those were only the ones who spoke. Judging by the extent of the noise and the large amount of footsteps that could be heard from outside of the tenth division office, it was pretty obvious that was far more than just four people trying to get in.

Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. He was afraid something like this would happen if word got out. He then turned towards Hinamori and grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here, Hinamori. It's not safe for you to stay here with that crowd outside. So we have to leave, _now_." he said urgently as he pulled his childhood friend onto her feet and made his way towards his office window.

Hinamori had no time to reply as she was immediately dragged across the room. Fortunately for them, the window was just big enough to allow both of them easy access out of the tenth division office. Once outside, the two made their way along the roofs of nearby building while running hand in hand. While Kira had wanted to follow them, he was far too big to fit through the window and there was no way he'd make it if he tried going through the main entrance with the crowd growing ever larger outside.

* * *

So caught up in the need to get away from the crowd, Hitsugaya failed to noticed how Hinamori was doing everything she could not to trip and fall. Since she had no clue where they were going or where she was walking, it was purely luck that she managed to last this long without stumbling.

However, that luck was about to run out. Just as they were about to jump to the another roof, Hinamori lost her footing and fell. Since she was holding her childhood friend's outstretched hand, she ended up dragging him down with her.

To make matters worst, her blindfold came loose as they fell. By the time they hit the ground, it was nowhere to be seen.

"Hinamori, are you okay-" Hitsugaya began as he was interrupted by the realization that Hinamori had lost her blindfold. She immediately lifted her gaze to meet his to give him a reply, but then froze as her eyes made direct contact with his.

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell did Taichou and Hinamori _go_? Don't they realize that half of the shinigami population is trying to get their hands on Hinamori at the moment?" Matsumoto angrily said as she flash stepped her way around the Seireitei.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar head of white hair and nearly scream with joy when she realized that the two had just made direct eye contact.

Meanwhile, Hinamori and Hitsugaya were frozen in place. After several seconds of staring at one another, Hitsugaya finally broke the silence. "Um, do you feel any different?"

"N-No, I don't actually. Do you, Hitsugaya-kun?" a very confused Hinamori replied.

"No, I don't either. I guess that prototype didn't work after all." he said as he started to chuckle. "Looks like we went through all that for nothing, huh?"

"Haha, I guess so" Hinamori replied while producing some laughter of her own.

"Well, let's get out of here. Want to grab something to eat? I know I've had a hell of a day and wouldn't mind having something to eat" Hitsugaya stated as he offered a hand out to his childhood friend.

Hinamori smiled and accepted his outstretched hand. "That sounds great!" she said as Hitsugaya helped her stand up. Together, the two started to make their way towards some of the most popular eating places of the Seireitei.

* * *

Hiding behind one of the nearby buildings, Matsumoto was furious. "What seems to be the matter, Matsumoto-san?" a voice spoke as the tenth division vice-captain turned around to see Nemu with the same indifferent expression on her face.

"What's the matter? Are you kidding me?!" Matsumoto yelled as she began to glare at the twelfth division vice-captain. "The serum you gave me didn't work! Taichou and Hinamori were suppose to fall heads over heels for each other, but nothing happened! They even went as far as to say that they didn't feel _any_ different!"

"Relax, Matsumoto-san" Nemu replied as she tried to calm down her voluptuous friend. "The fact that they didn't feel any different can mean numerous things."

"Oh? Like what?" the tenth division vice-captain asked sarcastically, her anger fizzling out in the slightest.

"Well," the other woman replied. "Since the serum only affects one's feelings and not one's behaviour, it is very possible that the reason they did not feel any different is because they aren't experiencing anything new."

"Wait…" Matsumoto began as her anger died down. She paused for a second as she tried to wrap her thoughts around the situation. "Are you saying that Taichou and Hinamori already had feelings for each other to begin with!? And that's the reason why nothing extravagant happened!?"

Matsumoto was now overjoyed. This _had_ to be the reason why nothing happened! _Finally!_ She happily thought as she began to bounce up and down.

"Now before you get too excited, it still is possible the serum simply didn't work. It _is_ a prototype after all. So try not to get too ahead of yourself-" Nemu began but stopped as she realized Matsumoto was no longer paying attention to her and was starting to make her way back to the tenth division.

The twelfth division vice-captain sighed as she watched her fellow officer disappear in the distance. _Oh well_ she thought as she started to make her way back to her own division.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. My first fanfic. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~ H-Mira**


End file.
